Explosions
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: When a patient with a past arrives at the hospital he sets alarms bells off (Literally) for all the members of staff on AAU at the time of his observations. The patient goes missing to only be found by a porter and next the Holby Staff knew they were lying on the floor covered in ash and debris. What is going to happen everyone...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Tuesday morning at Holby City General Hospital and it had just been the switch over, Everyone had turned up for work apart from Elliot who had a family matter to see to also Jac Naylor who had the week off for Emma's 1st birthday.

Harry and Mary-Claire are in the AAU locker room getting ready for their shift mucking around and portending like they don't fancy each other when they really do.

Zosia, Arthur, Colette and Guy are in theatre making sure they had everything ready for the open heart surgery later on today. Zosia and Guy disagreeing as usual and Colette breaking up the almost fight and Arthur standing reading his notes.

Fleur, Sacha and Sophia were on Keller discussing a pervious patient who had mysteriously gone missing but had security onto it. Fleur had not long left of her shift as she had worked in theatre over night with Michael Spence who had just gone home.

Jonny, Mo, Adele and Fletch were on their break in the Darwin staff room having tea and cake that was made by Adele. Fletch was worried for Colette as they had got back together and she wasn't herself for the past 2 months Fletch thought it was stress as she was due annual leave soon.

Essie, Raf and Connie were standing waiting for the lift to arrive and discussing ideas about Darwin as Connie was due to perform open heart surgery later no today with Raf and Zosia who was going to observe. Raf, Essie and Connie finally entered the Lift and headed for Darwin.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion which sent people flying everywhere including all the members of staff all over the hospital. In theatre Zosia had been sent flying and was slumped against the wall and was unconscious, Colette lay on the floor covered in debris unconscious while Guy and Arthur had managed to shelter themselves from the blast as they went into the back room to check the oxygen supply.

When Guy heard the explosion he ran out back into the theatre room followed by Arthur they both looked around the room and saw Colette under a load of rubble with cuts to her head and face nothing major, Guy ran over to her and said "Colette? Colette can you hear me come one Colette!" Colette began to cough and splutter "What happened ?" Colette slowly sat up and looked around the room which had been destroyed by the blast. Arthur could hear coughing coming from behind him so he turn around to see Zosia slumped against the wall trying to move "Mr Self ! Zosia she is in hear is that her over there" Arthur pointed towards the wall where Zosia lay but there was a mound of rubble in the way. Colette managed to get up and started to help Guy and Arthur free Zosia who's leg had been trapped under the rubble "Do you smell gas ?" Colette said to Guy in a calm voice trying not to distress Zosia who was now fully aware of being trapped "Get me out. Get me out please my leg it kills" Zosia began to scream as Guy moved her leg "Right we need to get out of here... Zosia you need to get up I know you leg is possibly broken but we need to move this room will go up in flames any minute"

As Colette, Arthur, Guy and Zosia got out of theatre they made there was down the hall way towards what looked like the entrance to Darwin when there was another explosion which sent Colette, Zosia, Arthur and Guy flying to the fall as the roof above them set alight. "WE NEED TO MOVE COME ON ZOSH ITS NOT SAVE" Colette screamed as she saw Arthur and Guy make their way into Darwin which they thought it was anyway.

Meanwhile Essie woke up in the lift which had stopped and looked around the room to see Raf sitting there trying to figure out what had just happened while Connie lay against Essie as she had hit her head with Essie as the explosion happened. The lift began to creek and Raf suddenly shot up and said to Essie "We need to wake Connie I don't think the lift is going to stay up for much longer" Essie shook Connie by the shoulder and said "Connie we need to come the lift isn't going to hold come on" Connie shot up and hugged Essie and Raf "Thank the lord we are alive. Look that shaft there opens if we push it up I am sure I will open" Raf got on his tip toes and pushed the shaft open and pulled himself out and said "Right Essie you are the smallest up you come, Connie when she is halfway up you need to support her legs so she don't fall back in and then when she is out you are going to climb onto that rail their and pull yourself up we cannot risk you jumping with the lift about to fall" So once Essie had climbed up Connie pulled herself up and on to the top of the lift, "Look there is some ladders I think there might be the engineer exit up their best a try isn't it?" Essie pointed towards a little door at the very top of the shaft.

Raf, Essie and Connie began to climb the ladders that were at the side of the lift shaft all the way to the top "Connie can you smell burning?" Raf asked Connie as he looked down to see Essie looking up at Raf with the terrified look on her face while Connie kept saying positive things to her and Essie to keep themselves moving "Yes I can Raf we must be near the ward were the fire started on this must be Darwin then because it says floor 17" Connie looked up at Raf and smiles to keep herself going while Essie muttered to herself under her breath. "Oh god I hope I get to see Grace again" Connie said, Just then the lift that they were in dropped the wire snapped and the lift hurtled towards to bottom floor "5 more minutes and if we were still in there we would be toast"

Jonny woke to the sound of screaming and the sound of the structure of the hospital groaning when he sat up he saw Adele and Mo sitting on the sofa trying to stop the bleed on Adele's arm she had fallen through the glass panel as the explosion happened, Fletch came over to Jonny and said "You alright mate?" Jonny looked at Fletch with a blank expression "What just happened I remember getting a cup of coffee and you going on about Colette and that was it blank the rest" Fletch smiles and says "Well mate it looks like there has been some sort of explosion we do need to evacuate the hospital anyway come on mate if you can walk we need to get out and I need to find Colette"

So Jonny and Fletch walked off towards the fire exit while Adele and Mo helped people find their way out of Darwin. Fletch decided to take the stairs to see if there was a way out "look you can see the car park from here maybe if we bang this window someone might hear us" Jonny said as she pushed the door open to the stairs. Then the most horrible thing happened there was an explosion coming from Darwin which wiped out the rest of the people left of Darwin including the HCA and the last remain Doctor on the ward which happened to be Mo. "Oh My life the oxygen cylinders must of gone up in the fire as well" Jonny and Fletch both lowered their head for a few seconds in respect of the two members of staff that had just died.

Down on Keller Harry had managed to wake up and remove himself from the rubble, he had totally forgotten about Mary-Claire until he heard coughing coming from under the rubble, Harry panicked when he heard Mary-Claire call out for him in a croaky voice, he knew she needed urgent assistance as Mary-Claire was never this quite. "Harry please...Please help me" Mary-Claire said as Harry started to remove the rubble and roof tiles away to revel Mary-Claire lying her inner thigh seriously cut and her arm looked as if someone had punched her a lot of times. As Harry sat Mary-Claire up she gave a cry out in pain which causes Harry to look at her back to see what looked like a small metal beam lodged in her back, "MC I need you to stay with me please I am going to get you out of here!" Harry gently picked up Mary-Claire who was now barely conscious and began to walk down the corridor with her in bridle carrying position.

Harry had managed to get Mary-Claire to a safe part of the hospital that hadn't been touched by the explosion only empty corridors and empty wheel chairs left lying around. "Come on Mary-Claire stay with me, Please don't leave me I love you. When we get out of here I am going to marry you and you must say yes" Harry continues to walk with Mary-Claire in his arms when she turned to him and said "You promise?" Harry was amazed that Mary-Claire still conscious, Harry smiled and nodded "Yes know don't say any more you need to keep your energy up" Harry kissed her on her head and came to a fire exit near Psychology.

Fleur sat up and looked around the empty Keller ward no one was their apart from Sacha who was trying to find signal to let the fire cure know where they are and Sophia sitting against the wall with an oxygen mask on and her left in a blow up splint "Sophia?" Fleur said quickly before getting up and walking over to her "speak to me Sophia are you alright... Argh!" Fleur cried out in pain and she put her hand to her head she had managed to split her head open when she hit the desk and then the floor "Pudsey what is going on what happened here?" Sacha noticed that Fleur was sitting next to Sophia and said "The fire cure seem to think there was an explosion up on Darwin and half the staff have not made contact with the fire cure so they are still trapped in the hospital like us" Flue gave Sacha a little reassuring smile and sat next to Sophia wondering what the next half hour would bring them.

Meanwhile Colette and Zosia had to find their own way out as the hallway collapsed in on them while walking down towards oncology, Arthur and Guy had managed to escape the hospital but know were fearing for the rest of the people left in the hospital including Colette and Zosia.

Colette and Zosia had give up hope of getting out of the hospital alive and had stopped to rest in the corridor "Have you ever wanted children Colette?" Zosia asked to break the silence "Yeah I thought of it but never gave it ago wish I had know who would want a 37 year old as their mother?" Zosia laughed and smiled at Colette " I have always wanted Children I wanted to have a little boy and call him Nathanial and a little girl called Kate don't know why but I love the idea of a family" Zosia smiled and began to cough again so did Colette. Then a little girl came running down the corridor covered in black dust and a cut forehead "Help me please my Mummy she isn't breathing" Colette sprang up like she had got her mojo back and walked over to the little girl and said "Hello I am Colette and this is Zosia we work here can you tell me your name please?" The little girl looked up at Colette and smiled before looking at Zosia who was trying to get up off the floor.

"My name is Danielle but my Mummy calls me Danni, I am 4 it's my birthday today and I was going to see Mummy and on that ward their and once the banging noise had stopped my mummy stopped to" Colette looked at the ward sign and noticed it was the ward for people who were dying anyway but it was there just to see the until the end. "Okay darling lets go get out of here!" Zosia had managed to stand up and Colette picked up Danni and told her that her Mummy had gone to the angels know and she won't be seeing her for a while.

The lights flickered at Colette, Zosia and Danni walked down the corridor well Colette and Danni did but Zosia limped down the corridor towards what looked like the exit near the ED. "Look Colette can I see day light?" Zosia was wrong it was another fire which was stopping them from exiting the hospital and the ED side.

Essie, Raf and Connie had made it out the lift shaft alive but that was the least of their worries Connie turned to Essie and Raf and said "Can you smell Gas because..." As Connie spoke the place where they keep the gas cylinders exploded sending Connie and Essie flying backwards down the hallway Raf was ok as he had gone into a room down the corridor to look out a window to see what part of the hospital they were in "Right so we are near AAU so it isn't far until we find the emergency stairs."

Meanwhile outside the hospital more people have managed to get out the hospital apart from the others. "Have you seen Colette?" Guy walks up to Elliot who is currently trying to ring Jac to tell her that they need help ASAP, "Erm, No sorry Mr Self but I haven't seen Colette since yesterday" Guy looks up at the building wondering where Colette and Zosia are.

Jonny and Fletch have know made it out the hospital and are being treated by the paramedics "Fletch what are you doing here?" Fletch heard a voice come from behind him it was Rita and Dixie "Hello ladies nice to see you again! So where is Tamzin?" Fletch lets out another chesty cough before seeing Dixie pointing over at Iain stitching up Tamzin's head "Hello Tamz in the wars again?" Tamzin see Fletch and smiles "Nice to see you again Fletch, No I was up on AAU giving a woman her handbag back when something exploded I managed to get out with a few other people"

Harry has stopped for a rest in a room that was untouched when the explosion went off and had placed Mary-Claire down on the sofa and had got her a drink of water while he changed the bandages around her abdomen where she got impaled by the piece of debris "Harry... are you serious about marrying me?" Mary-Claire said quietly Harry smiles and Said "Of course I do, I have loved you since day one. I want us to grow old together and have children with their dads good looks" Mary-Claire smiled as her face seemed to drop in colour to a more paler white than before .

Harry finally scooped Mary-Claire back up into his arms and said "Right we are going to get out of here MC" Harry kissed her on the head and carried on walking until they found a place that looked like it had an exit.

Back on Keller Fleur and Sacha had decided that had to get out as the pulse in Sophia's leg was dropping and Sophia was suffering from drossiness even though they were both doctors where couldn't do anything because Fleur had a cut to her head which could lead to concussion and Sacha had back pains "Right after three we lift her and we go down the fire escape" Once they had lifted Sophia up they managed to get out and onto the fire escape where they made their way down towards everyone else who had made it out, Fleur felt the freedom as soon as she was out of the hospital and was happy that she wasn't going to die with the ex and Pudsey.

It had been 40 minutes since the explosion and Colette and Zosia along with Danni were still trapped in the building. "Do you think we will ever find a way out?" Zosia asked Colette questioning her life once again "I don't know Zosh, we need to keep our hopes up for Danni remember?" Colette looked over at Danni who was standing looking around kicking pieces of rubble about. "excuse me ?" Danni said tugging on her cardigan, Colette turns around to Danni and says "Hey what's up?" Colette rubs her hand up and down her arm trying to calm Danni down who was now crying "I...I want my Mummy" Danni finally breaks down and starts to cry hysterically. Colette picks up Danni and hugs her and tells her that they will find a way out and then she can find her Dad.

Raf had found the emergency exit but the door was stuck and Connie and Essie where trying to see if there was anywhere else of escaping the hospital "Come one girls a little help over here?" Connie and Essie turned to see Raf pushing the door "Come on Raf you are a man aren't you ?" Essie said while moving some rubble from around the door to see if that was what was jamming the door. Finally the door slams open and Connie, Raf and Essie start to breath fresh air, "Thank god for that!" Essie shouts at the top of her voice. Raf, Connie and Essie start to walk down the stairs when Connie slips on the stairs and ended up with her whole body dangling over the edge of the stair case, Essie screams as she watches Connie try to hang on to the side of the staircase "Please Help me" Screams Connie as she begins to lose her grip, It was a matter of life or death. Raf had to react to quick to Connie or she would fall to her death, And in the blink of an eye Connie lost he grip and began her dissent to the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

Essie screamed as Connie hit the ground, Her lifeless body lay there as Raf ran down the stairs towards Connie "Connie, Connie can you hear me?" Raf knelt down besides Connie and checked her for a pulse "Essie she has a faint pulse, Essie ? Estelle?" Essie stood at the top of the stairs looking at Connie's lifeless body lying on the ground below she was in complete shock "Yeah...Yeah I am...Coming" Essie started to move down the stairs. Raf shouted for help which caught the attention of Guy and Fletch, When they came running over Fletch thought it was Colette and started to pick up the pace until he realised it was Connie. "Dixie quick we need help its Connie I mean Mrs Beauchamp."

Zosia and Colette were still wondering around the hospital with Danni who was growing extremely tired it had been a big day for her, her birthday and losing her mother on the same day "Colette I am tired" Danni moaned as she began to drag her feet "I know darling we will find a way out just keep up come on" Colette held her hand out to Danni and Danni gripped her hand and continued to walk. Zosia's limping was getting worse and she was finding it incredibly hard to keep up the pain was now taking over her body.

Harry had managed to find the exit to the hospital where the ambulances and fire cures were "Look Mary-Claire we are going to get out alive!" Mary-Claire smiled and breathed out then her eyes rolled "Mary-Claire can you hear me?" Harry started to panic when she lost consciousness, Harry began to run towards the exit with Mary-Claire in his arms screaming for help "Help me, Help me please someone its Mary-Claire she has just lost consciousness. Harry places Mary-Claire on the ground as Tamzin and Iain come running towards him with everything they could possible need "Help her please help her, She has been impaled by a piece of metal earlier today when the explosion happened!" Harry looked at his hands to see Mary-Claire's blood all over his hands.

Fleur sat in the back of the ambulance as she watched from a far view people rushing around Connie trying to keep her alive, then she looked over towards where Tamzin and Iain was and noticed them rushing around Mary-Claire with oxygen and all the medication including the blood as she was losing a lot of blood. Once again Fleur looked over to see Connie with a neck brace on and was about to be rolled onto a spinal board when she went into cardiac arrest and suddenly saw Dixie start to perform CPR on Connie "charging to 350... Clear" Fleur watched as Connie's body jerked upwards as Dixie shocked her Any output?" Guy said to Dixie with fear in his eyes "No I am sorry Guy, All agreed?" Dixie said as she realised at Connie wasn't coming back "Agreed" everyone said who was trying to keep Connie alive. Fleur watched as Essie began to cry and Raf supported her as she fell to the ground.

Connie's lifeless body lay on the ground as Dixie removed the IV line as Guy walked over to Elliot and said "I am so sorry Guy but we have just gone and lost one of Holby's very best surgeons" Elliot realised who he was on about and walked off towards the garden area.

"Well Princess I never thought you would give up without a fight" Dixie ran her hand over Connie's head and smiled at her to see Connie finally at rest. "You alright Estelle?" Guy walked over to a distraught Essie and she said "She said she was going to get Grace after school, and she was happy that she had got out the lift alive know look at her" Essie broke down into tears again. Then the impossible happened Connie gave a gasp and inhaled the air again "Oh my life she is incredibly strong. whatever she said to Jeff up their he agreed that her life wasn't over yet!" Connie's eyes shot open and looked up at Dixie and then tried to pull off her oxygen mask "keep still Connie we are going to get you to St James ASAP" Guy ran back over to see Connie fighting the oxygen mask.

Colette had nearly given up hope when she saw the exit that Mary-Claire and Harry had used minutes earlier. "Zosia look there is an exit their we are going to get out alive...Argh" Colette fell to the floor in agony and loosed Danni's hand "Colette what's up?" Zosia quickly got down next to Colette and held her hand "Its... It's my stomach It kills" Zosia lifts Colette's top up and says "Well I can see no bruising at the moment lest get out of here."

Colette and Zosia including Danni walked out of the exit, Once Fletch saw Colette he ran over to her and pulled her into a hug "Thank god you are alright" Colette looked up at Fletch and smiled before pulling away and began to vomit on the floor "Are you alright Collie?" Fletch started to question whether Colette was really okay.

Zosia saw Guy and began to limp over to him and said "Hi Dad so I see you got out ? What has happened to Mrs Beauchamp?" Zosia saw Connie being lifted into the ambulance and a stretcher, "She has taken a fall from a height nothing for you to worry about yet Zoshie we need to get your ankle seen too."

Mary-Claire lay on the stretcher with blood being injected into her as Tamzin and Iain had managed to stem the bleed and where know taking her to St James along with Connie who was in a different ambulance. Harry got into the ambulance with Mary-Claire along with Tamzin who was in the back and Iain was driving.

It had been 2 hours since the explosion and everyone was know out of the hospital and the hospital had been declared unsafe for anyone to enter, Bodies were being identified by families and nurses.

Half the Holby staff were at St James and were being checked over. Connie had been taken to intensive care and was know awaiting brain surgery as she had a bleed on the brain, Mary-Claire had been taken to theatre and nearly died on the operating table but know was doing fine and had no longer go the metal impaled inside also of her had the deep cut on her inner thigh she had also broken her wrist in several places and that was now plastered up, she was recovering on the high dependency ward, while Harry had his cuts stitched up.

Sophia was conscious and know had her leg relined with pins and plates and was waiting for her next operation to put permeate plates in her leg. Fleur had managed to get away with a few cuts and bruises but nothing major, Zosia had her leg plastered up as she had broken her Fibula and had bruised her ribs which she had no idea about. Danielle's Dad had picked her up after a quick observation, Colette was still being analysed as they couldn't get to the source of her stomach pains, Fletch remained with Colette all the time until they got the answer to her problems.

"Mr Self? and Estelle Harrison? we have prepped Connie for theatre she will be going any minute. we thought she would let you know" said the young female nurse who had just came out of Connie's room and was know reading her files, "I see that she had a daughter have you informed her yet?" the young nurse added "You do realise her daughter is only 8 I don't think she would understand that her Mother's life is hanging in the balance" Guy replied while Essie watched as the surgeons wheeled Connie down to theatre.

Mary-Claire lay in the hospital bed in a coma which the surgeons had induced just to let her body recover from losing blood and the shock on being shocked to start her heart again. Harry was sitting next to Mary-Claire holding her hand hoping that she would be alright "Oh Mary-Claire it's my fault that we came early to work a few minutes later we would of been outside the hospital as this happened. I Love you" Harry kissed Mary-Claire on the head and walked out towards the canteen to get a drink.

"Miss Sheward?" A doctor walked into the room that Colette was in and said "I am doctor Eleanor Coleman I will be looking after you today. My first questions is have you had a period recently ? I know it's a little personal but we need to rule everything out" Colette tried to remember her last period and said "I was on time" Colette lied she didn't like the fact Fletch was next to her and if she was to say she was late Fletch would start to wonder about her. "Okay I am going to check your abdomen let me know if there is any pain" Colette winced when the Doctor went over a certain spot and said "I am going to book you an ultra sound I won't be long" Colette looked at Fletch who looked a little tired and said "Fletch go home I will be fine you look tired" Fletch refused to leave and Colette tired another way to persuade him "Fletch? could you go see how Zosia is for me and give her my love?" Fletch nodded and left Colette alone to think about things.

Fleur was still with Sophia and Sacha had gone and got Coffee for himself and Fleur "I am afraid they only had decafe left" Fleur smiled and said "At least its drinkable" Sophia is fully conscious but is nil by mouth until her medication has wore off.

"Mr Self and Miss Harrison I would like to inform you that the operation was a success and she will make a full recovery. she is on intensive care at the minute you can probably see her in about 40 minutes once they have got her ventilator set up for her and have changed the dressings" Guy smiles and hugs Essie without realizing "Guy I think that is enough hugging you are squishing me!" Guy laughs and pulls away from the hug.

Zosia is sat in the hospital bed waiting for the discharge forms when Fletch walks in and says "Hi Zosia how you feeling Colette sends her love she is stuck in a side room at the minute awaiting an ultra sound to find the problem with her stomach" Zosia smiles and pulls herself into a more comfortable position on the bed and says "Oh that is good news, I am being discharged soon I have broken by Fibula and the doctors here are impressed that I didn't damage it more walking on it trying to escape the hospital." Fletch tries to make small talk with Zosia to pass the time of being away from Colette and giving her some space, Arthur walks into the room and says "Zosia they are coming to you next and hello Fletch how is Colette?" Fletch smiles and replies back "She is doing just fine they are running some tests on her at the minute so I thought I would give her some space. And have you heard about Connie and Mary-Claire?" Arthur shakes his head and Zosia seems intrigued by what Fletch has got to say "Well Connie fell downs some stairs..." Fletch trailed off.

Meanwhile the nurse had came back to Colette's room with the ultra sound machine and was about to scan Colette when Colette burst into tears "I cannot do this, I don't want to know that I am going to need an operation I can feel it something is wrong" The nurse looks and her and says "Hey look Miss Sheward I am sure there is nothing to worry about, so if you wouldn't mind I would like to get on with my job" The nurse became friendly with Colette and continued with the ultra sound.

"Well then what is the verdict ?" Colette didn't look at the screen as she was to terrified to just in case it was something bad "I am just going to get a doctor please wait a second" Colette begins to cry as the nurse walks out the room. "Hello Miss Sheward How are you today?" The doctor entered she was sure she had seen this face at Holby before but didn't think about it "I am Dr Tom Kent and I just want to have a look at the ultra sound a second" Tom began to move the probe over Colette's stomach and then said "Well Congratulations you are Pregnant!" Colette sat their looking at Tom like she had just seen the ghost of Maddy Young having a conversation with Penny Valentine who was also dead.

Mary-Claire lay there on the bed still in her coma like sleeping beauty, to Harry it seemed as if Mary-Claire's inner beauty had came out she laying there he hair was wavy and came down to her shoulders and he had never see her like this before especially not this elegant, he always saw her as the goby Irish woman on AAU who used to be a man eater. "Hello beautiful how you doing? I hear Connie had made it through the brain surgery" Harry sat himself on the bed next to Mary-Claire and held her hand before opening up her hand and saying "I don't know if I would ever get you say this to another woman again like you but you have a 50/50 chance of surviving this blood transfusion and I love you with all my heart and this is the engagement ring I got you" With that Harry placed the ring in her left hand and closed it before kissing her on the head.

"You were always soppy with romance wasn't you Dr Tressler" Harry looked around the room there was no one there and then looked down at Mary-Claire who was looking at him like she did the once when they slept together at the staff Christmas party a few years ago "Oh my life you are alive MC it's a miracle!"

Fletch made this way back to the side room which Colette was in and walked in and said "Hi Collywobbles miss me ? thought you should know Zosia has been discharged she has a..." Fletch cut himself off when he saw Colette crying on the edge of the bed and went and sat next to her "Hey you what's up, I thought our Collywobbles was a tough lion?" Fletch pulled Colette into a hug and with that Colette came out with the news "I am pregnant" Fletch pulled away from the hug and looked at Colette before replying "Wow are you sure Collie? So am... am I the dad?" Colette nodded for both things and said "I am 4 months pregnant that was what was up with me earlier, and the she was fine" Fletch looked at Colette blankly for a moment before saying "Did you just say 'She' ?" Colette nodded and replied back to him and said "Yes Dr Kent confirmed it was a girl and she is very healthy and Dr Kent said I should start to show in the next week everyone is different" Fletch smiled and told Colette to carry on telling him about the baby "The doctor also said I am due about 2nd April of next year and hopefully she isn't born on the first because my best mate in secondary school was born on the first and on one believe her mother."

Meanwhile Guy and Essie went to visit Connie while Raf had finally got hold of Sam and told him he need to pick Grace up from school, But Sam told him he was in New York and Raf would have to go get her from school. "Right she won't reply but she still can hear you" The young nurse said to Essie and Guy "I know, I Know we both work in hospitals anyway and she is one of our best surgeons we have so look after her please" Guy replied sharply before walking to Connie's room. Connie lay there with a ventilator breathing for her and her head bandaged up from the operation. "Oh my Connie" Essie walked over to Connie and kissed her hand before sitting down next to her "I should of grabbed you when you slipped instead of standing there" Guy placed his arm around Essie's shoulder and smiled at her "Hello I am Dr Samantha Kent and I have been treating Connie since she arrived up here we thought you should know that her chances of survival are very low indeed it's about 36% possibility that she will make it out alive, so we want you to prepare your selves for the worst to come and we need someone to inform her daughter Grace Beauchamp about the accident. As I said you need to proper for the worst!"

**I thought I would update because of the reviews I got thanks to everyone who reviewed it and I hoped you liked it.**

**Don't worry their is more still to come like... Will Connie come out of the coma and survive and will Mary-Claire and Harry tie the knot also what are the plans for Colette's baby keep or abort...?**

**All will be relieved very shortly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since the explosion at Holby; Connie was still in intensive care with little signs of life but there was a slow improvement in her health, Mary-Claire was still in hospital as she had suffered from another bleed where she had been impaled, Sophia was out of hospital but was making a full recovery at home with help from Fleur and Sacha. Essie was suffering from survivors shock syndrome and was having counselling for it, Harry was happy and spent every day when he wasn't working part time at the hospital with Mary-Claire, Zosia was still hobbling about on her crutches and was getting cheeked by Dom as he was calling her 'hop along Zoshie', Colette had been discharged and was happy about deciding to keep the baby and Fletch was over the moon for her.

It was still touch and go with Connie and the doctors were fearing she would never come round from the coma. Grace visited every day after school but was finding it hard to concentrate because her mind was on her mother at the minute, Grace would normally break down in tears or just walk out of class she was that upset, she had no one to turn to apart from Essie who was looking after Grace while Connie was in hospital because Sam was too busy for Grace.

"So how is my beautiful Fiancée today?" Harry said as he walked into Mary-Claire's room and handed her a cup of coffee "I am fine today, feel a few little bit aches and pains but I am okay" Mary-Claire replied as she sipped her Coffee "I would prefer and Irish coffee at the minute though" Mary-Claire added as Harry kissed her on her head "No you cannot have Irish coffee there is alcohol in that one and you are on meds" Harry added pretending to be serious with her but he couldn't and ended up kissing her passionately on the lips again, Harry sat himself next to Mary-Claire on the bed still passionate kissing, and it was all getting a little bit intimate until Harry moved his hand onto Mary-Claire's inner thigh and Mary-Claire gave a sudden gasp and pushed Harry away and said "I am sorry Harry my legs are still badly bruised maybe another day ? Hey come on you have got me for the rest of your life remember " Harry smiled and Kissed Mary-Claire on her head and sat back down besides her.

"Fletch we need to tell Zosia that I am having a baby she will be over the moon for me, I have always treated Zosia like a daughter and I think she will be happy that I finally got my first daughter" Colette said as she sat down next to fletch handing him some letters that had just came through the door "Yeah we better tell her before she starts to question you" Fletch said as he began to open his letters, "Fletch ? Are you alright?" Fletch looked at Colette and smiled "Well it looks like they are beginning work on the hospital today and should be open if there is no real bad structural damage on the 12th December of next year" Colette smiled at Fletch and kissed his cheek "Well I won't come back until February after the Hospital opens next year" Colette placed her hand on her now visible bump and leant into Fletches arms and rested her head on Fletch's chest.

2 Months later (27th January2015)

Connie was still in a coma and had missed Christmas and new year which was extremely hard for Grace. "Hi Mummy, It's my school play tomorrow Essie said she would come for you and record it all for when you wake up. All the other children's parent are going and when they asked me I just said my Mummy is busy" Grace sits herself down in the chair by Connie and holds her hand as Connie lies on the bed eyes closed and the stitches finally starting to disappear from her head.

Essie enters the room and sits next to Grace who is staring at Connie hoping she will reply "Oh Grace I know it's hard but you Mummy can still hear you, you know!" Essie pulls Grace into a hug and holds her there. "Hello I am nurse Beale I have been looking after Connie today and I must say she is improving little everyday which is a good sign." The nurse took Connie's blood pressure and walked back out filling in forms. "Hey see you Mum is a fighter she is improving every day see darling there is nothing to worry about"

Mary-Claire on the other hand had been out of hospital a month she was finally discharged from St James the day before Christmas, Harry was really happy that Mary-Claire was out and was deciding to do a proper proposal in front of Mary-Claire's friends and many of their colleges. So Harry texted all for his friends/ Colleges and his family but not Mary-Claire's family as they were in Belfast at the moment and said "_Hi guys, me and Mary-Claire are having a little get together as we are celebrating Mary-Claire's 27th Birthday this Monday, so I would _ love to see you all their this Monday coming at 6:15_pm 22 Nottingham Road, Holby City." _Harry sent the message and quickly deleted the message as Mary-Claire tends to play his candy crush on his phone.

"Zosia have you put toughs flowers in the bin" Dom called as he walked into the kitchen sneezing into a tissue, Zosia came racing down the stairs no longer needing and shouts through to Dom "Nope ask Arthur and are you coming to the memorial service for the people who died in the hospital explosion?" Dom nodded and walked back through to the living room to grab his phone. 20 minutes later Zosia, Arthur and Dom head out of their house and down the road towards the hospital which was now under construction to take part in the memorial service "Colette nice to see you" Zosia said as she ran over to Colette and through her arms around Colette's neck and said "Wow you have grown haven't you? how long left again until you have her ?" Zosia said as she looked down at bump which was visibly their and was now blocking Zosia from hugging her properly

"Argh, I get it all the time know I have to hug her side on" Fletch said as he caught up with Colette and Zosia, Once Fletch had caught up with Zosia and Colette they made their way to the hospital grounds where they met Jac, Elliot, Serena, Raf and Amy, Mary-Claire, Harry and everyone else who works at Holby city Hospital. It was around 11 in the morning and everyone was waiting for Guy to come and say a few words.

Once Guy arrived he said a few words to the public and said "I know what happened will remain with us all for the rest of our lives some more than others, It has brought people closer together and we have lost even closer friends, As we speak one of our best surgeons in Holby is lying in a coma we would like to wish her the very best recovery, Also I would like to announce the passing of Dr Mo Effanga and her sister the HCA Adele Effanga two of Holby City's best team members they are sadly missed, Our thoughts go to the sisters families and friends. And Know Dr Raffaello Di Lucca will read the names of the doctors, Nurses and other professions to pass away at Holby City hospital" Raf moved towards Guy and stood next to him with a sheet of paper in his hands and began to speak "Our beloved Doctors and Nurses and other professions at Holby City Hospital may we forever remember them; Jeffery Collier Paramedic, Dr Linden Cullen Consultant general surgeon, Dr Will Curtis Specialist registrar, Polly Emmerson Paramedic, Dr Tara Lo Foundation Training Year 1, Dr Victoria Merrick cardiothoracic surgeon, Ben Saunders Midwife, Dr Penny Valentine Foundation Training Year 2, Steve Waring Charge Nurse, Staff Nurse Tricia Williams, Nic Yorke Healthcare assistant, Dr Maddy Young SHO &amp; general surgeon, Dr Mo Effanga cardiothoracic surgery and Adele Effanga Healthcare assistant. May we all remain silent for the 2 minute silence and remember toughs we have lost "

Raf walked over to Amy who was with Colette and Zosia, It had a got a little too much for Colette as she was crying into Fletch's chest, Fletch mouthed over too Raf who was looking at Colette and said "It's her hormones they are all over the place" Fletch rubbed his hand up and down Colette's back to try and comfort her. Mary-Claire held onto Harry's hand and wouldn't let go she was thinking about all the times her and Adele had got drunk or had been caught hiding in the locker rooms on AAU, After the 2 minute silence the crowd began to split up and everyone headed home.

3 days later and it was Mary-Claire's birthday, She had woken up with a banging head ache from last night's booze intake and a little bit of fun with Harry later on. Mary-Claire rolled over to see no one there until Harry dived on the bed with a card and a present for Mary-Claire along with a load of balloons for Mary-Claire, "Happy Birthday babe" Harry Kissed Mary-Claire on the lips and handed his present over to Mary-Claire. Just as Harry handed the present over a balloon popped and Mary-Claire jumped and froze staring into space, Harry obviously knew Mary-Claire was still traumatized from the accident and popping or banging notices obviously made her jump still, it was the same with Colette and Zosia also Essie but she was getting over the trauma.

The whole morning and afternoon Harry and Mary-Claire spent getting the house ready for her party and also spent a lot of time kissing.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Connie was getting better by the hour her blood pressure was now normal and not through the roof, Her brain activity seemed stronger and every so often her heart rate would return to normal.

It was 6 o'clock and they guest started to arrive at Mary-Claire's house, Everyone from AAU and some from Keller who knew Mary-Claire arrived, Colette had arrived with Zosia and Arthur and was know sitting on the sofa drinking Orange juice and talking with Essie and Grace (Essie had to bring Grace along there was no one else to look after her) "Happy Birthday Mary-Claire!" Zosia said as she handed over a bottle of wine and hugged her "Lovely of you to come Zosh" Mary-Claire replied back with a cheery tone in her voice.

At the hospital the doctors had taken Connie off the medically induced coma to see if she would come round, which all signs were pointing towards her coming round "Right Nurse Trafalgar we want you to keep an eye on Mrs Beauchamp in bed 4 she is due to come round for a coma in the next 36 hours " Dr Coleman said as he walked away from Connie's bedside "Hopefully" nurse Trafalgar said as the Doctor took one last look at Connie and made his way to his office.

Back at Mary-Claire's party everyone began to sing to Mary-Claire who was standing up beside the cake ready to blow out the candles they began to sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you , Happy Birthday dear Mary-Claire! Happy birthday to you !" Once they finished singing Mary-Claire made a wish an blew out the candles.

Mary-Claire smiled as Colette took a photo of Mary-Claire with the cake, Then Harry came over to Mary-Claire and kissed her on the head before getting down on one knee and everyone gasped in the room, Harry held out a silver diamond ring and said "Mary-Claire Carter, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life, I love you so much... It make me scared to think that! I never want to live without you, You are so Beautiful from your beautiful smile to you beautiful ginger hair! I want to be able to have children together and grow old with you and watch as our children grow up... I love you so much, So Mary-Claire Carter will you do the honour of becoming my wife and marrying me?" Mary-Claire looked down at Harry and smiled and said "YES Harry I will" Harry placed the ring on Mary-Claire's finger and sprung up off the floor and kissed her passionately.

In intensive care Connie's heart rate was rising to a normal pace and all the SATS proved she was coming round. It was just a waiting game to see if there was any permanent brain damage. Then everything happened at once Connie's eyes flickered open and she began to thrash about when she realised something was wrong with her. Nurse Trafalgar ran over to Connie trying to calm her down "Hello Connie I am Nurse Trafalgar you are at St James's intensive care until please calm down its alright" Connie began to slow down as she realised she could talk which took a while as she hadn't spoken in 2 months. "Can you tell me your name, and where you are please" Nurse Trafalgar asked as she moved the bed so Connie was in an upright precisions "Where... Is... Grace?" Where the first words that came out of Connie's mouth and she began to look around the room for Grace.

Back at Mary-Claire's party everyone was happy for Mary-Claire and Harry and were congratulating them both on their official engagement. Essie was sitting on the sofa's with Colette, Zosia and Grace when her phone called so she excused herself from the conversation and went into the back garden to answer the call;

"Hello is this a relative of Connie Beauchamp, this is Nurse Trafalgar here from St James hospital"

Essie replied "No but I have her 8 year old daughter here with me I am looking after her for Connie"

"Oh right, I Guess I can tell you. Connie has come round from her coma and is asking for Grace"

"Oh my life that is great news when shall I bring Grace?"

"You can bring her know if you like she will be shortly moved off intensive care and onto Dale ward"

"Oh thank you for that see you soon"

Essie cut off the call and went to find Grace, "Gracie darling I have some good news" Grace looked at Essie with delight in her eyes she obviously knew what was happening "Your Mummy is awake and is read to see you" Grace shot up off the chair and flew her arms around Essie holding her tight "Gracie, Gracie darling you are going to strangle me if you are not careful" Grace smiles and pulled away from the hug.

"I have some good news" Essie spoke up as she tapped her pen against her glass "Everyone Connie has woke up and I apparently in a good way she can remember things and is desperate to see Grace" Everyone looked at Essie their mouths in the shapes of O's until Mary-Claire spoke up "Oh Great that is good news that means she can come to our wedding!" Everyone told Essie to tell Connie to get well soon and that they couldn't wait to see her.

Back at the hospital Connie was sitting in her bed trying to remember what exactly happened in the explosion and how she came to be in hospital for 2 months without knowing . Connie pushed herself up the bed so she was in the upright position when she felt that something was wrong, then it hit her the problem was she couldn't feel the lower half of her body Connie screamed out "Help me please someone I cannot feel my legs" Nurses came running from all different directions like someone had run the dinner bell and rushed around her. They lay her down and told her to remain calm, The next thing she knew was she was in X-ray and she found out she had fractured her spine.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter; took me a while but I did it! I am starting to skip weeks to keep myself interested because I don't want to keep writing everyday after the explosion I find you guys will probably become board LOL :P_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

1 year later;

Connie was out of hospital and was making a slow recovery, St James had given her a rigid back brace, Also Connie had time off work which she didn't like because it drove her up the wall even though she started work a year after the accident and the hospitals explosion. Connie had Christmas off to be with Grace as she missed last year's Christmas as she was in her coma, Essie always came round on the weekends after her shift to look after Grace while Connie worked.

* * *

Mary-Claire and Harry got married in the June after their engagement, They went their honey moon too Miami and then onto California. They both started work back at Holby City Hospital in the December that the hospital re-opened, And know Mary-Claire and Harry are expecting their first child in June. Mary-Claire had her baby on the 22nd June 2015 and called Clara-Marie Tressler.

* * *

Zosia is back to work at Holby like everyone else and since then her relationships with her work colleagues have become stronger especially with Colette they have been become really close friends since the probably the worst day of their lives and are always looking out for each other on AAU and Keller. Zosia and Arthur had finally got together and are still dating.

* * *

Colette is still with Fletch and she had her baby on 2nd April 2015 she called her baby Elina Fletcher-Sheward, Colette started working at the Hospital the following year and is still director of nursing. Fletch decided to get his old job back in the ED and had finally proposed to Colette in front of everyone in the ED including Zosia who had been a locum doctor down there for the day.

* * *

As for Fleur and Sophia they had apologised to each other and were now going back out with each other. As for Sophia's leg she was still in rehabilitation as she had a fair few operations to make the bone in her leg strong enough that she could walk on it.

As for everyone else who was at work that day they had all made great recoveries and were know working back in the hospital.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and all the nice comments.**


End file.
